De corazones rotos
by Zandruky
Summary: Kenny un hombre solitario y sombrio llega arrastrando a un chico hasta su departamento
1. De como comenzo todo

De cómo empezaron las cosas

Un día repentinamente Kenny llego al edificio de departamentos en el que vivía arrastrando con

un muchacho de pies blanca como el papel y delgadez extrema, a todas luces se notaba que el

niño era de su sangre, aunque nadie sabía si se trataba de su hijo o de algún familiar lejano, y claro

con el carácter que tenía Kenny nadie se iba a poner a preguntar, o casi nadie.

Kenny había vivido en esos departamentos por más de diez años, en ese tiempo apenas si

saludaba con un gesto osco a sus vecinos, por su parte los vecinos no sentían la menor intención

de acercarse a Kenny porque ellos claramente apreciaban su vida.

En todo tiempo en el que vivió en el edificio solo habían habido dos personas lo suficientemente

temerarias tratar de hablarle y ser amable con él, una de esa persona fue Mona Zoe.

Mona Zoe era una mujer alta y delgada de cabello castaño, que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el

rostro, desde que llego al edificio, precisamente frente al departamento de Kenny, Mona se había

encargado de tratar con su complicado vecino.

\--Hace nueve años--

El primer día en su nuevo departamento Mona no dudo en cruzar el pasillo con un molde lleno de

pasta en las manos para saludar a Kenny.

Kenny escucho un golpeteo en la puerta, como eso no era normal Kenny creyó que podría ser

algún tipo de alguno de sus negocios sucios, así que antes de abrir la puerta agarro una navaja listo

para atacar en caso de ser necesario, sin embargo lo que vio al abrir la puerta lo desconcertó,

parada frente a la puerta estaba una castaña que nunca había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo molesto Kenny entreabriendo la puerta

-Hola, soy Mona Zoe, la nueva vecina, departamento de enfrente, vine a saludar y a dejar una

ofrenda de paz- dijo sonriente la mujer mientras mostraba el molde lleno de pasta

Kenny estuvo a punto de botarle la puerta en la cara, pero recordó que hace mucho tiempo no

comía nada preparado en casa, además no iba a rechazar algo gratis.

-Gracias, supongo-dijo Kenny de mala gana mientras soportaba la inquisidora mirada de Mona, de

alguna manera entendió lo que significaba esa mirada –Soy Kenny, así a secas- le soltó secamente.

-Mucho gusto Kenny, será un placer ser tu vecina, llevémonos bien por favor-dijo mientras

depositaba el molde en sus manos, y se despedía con una sonrisa en el rostro cruzando el pasillo

para entrar a su departamento.

-Qué mujer tan extraña- fue lo único que atino a pensar Kenny mientras cerraba la puerta.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos meses desde que Mona llego al edificio y para ese tiempo

ya se había hecho costumbre que la joven cruzara el pasillo cada tres o cuatro día para llevarle

algo de comida a su vecino.

-Hola Kenny, te traje algo de estofado-le dijo mientras él se asomaba desde su departamento

A veces creo que me usa de conejillo de indias- le respondió mientras entregaba el envase limpio

de la comida de la última vez

-Kenny ya te he dicho que me hables de tu, creo que ya tenemos la suficiente confianza-le

reprendió sonriente-Además no te uso de conejillo de indias, solo creo que nadie debería de

malpasarse tanto-agrego gentilmente

-¿Acaso me espías?-le pregunto suspicaz

-No hace falta, se nota que te mal pasas, y creo que no está bien, al menos de vez en cuando

debes de comer algo hecho en casa- le contesto sin dar oportunidad a que el refutara de alguna

forma, dando la vuelta y entrando al departamento no sin antes sacudir la mano en señal de

despedida.

En el corto tiempo que interactuó con su vecina Kenny se acostumbró a la presencia de la mujer,

sin saber cuándo exactamente se descubrió a si mismo esperando la llegada cada tercer o cuarto

día de la fémina con una nueva receta, y también si darse cuenta Mona se coló en sus

pensamientos, pero Kenny no era tonto y sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso, así que se reprimía

a si mismo recordándose que él había nacido para ser desdichado y que en lo único que era bueno

era en ser un total delincuente.

Pasaron otros dos meses y la relación entre Kenny y Mona se fortaleció, incluso en ocasiones

Kenny le regalaba una sonrisa a Mona en señal de agradecimiento, entonces en algún punto Kenny

bajo la guardia y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, fue entonces que un día decidió que estaba

dispuesto a jugárselo todo y a decirle a Mona lo que había florecido en su pecho durante esos

cuatro meses de convivencia, entonces armado de valor decidió salir de su departamento cruzar el

pasillo y dejar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Kenny espero todo menos lo que vio saliendo de su departamento, Mona se encontraba frente a

la puerta de su departamento abrazando a un hombre alto de cabello castaño, complexión

delgada, nariz aguileña y gafas redondas, al notar el ruido de la puerta del departamento de

Kenny, Mona volteo a ver a Kenny con la cara sonriente.

-Kenny-grito alegremente- Te presento a mi esposo Auguste- dijo mientras señalaba al susodicho a

la vez que volteaba hacia su marido –El es Kenny, el vecino del que te he hablado-

Por su parte el hombre volteo a verlo amablemente ofreciendo una gran sonrisa, diciendo-Mucho

gusto, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi esposa-

Kenny solo atinó a soltar un hola, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta de salida del edificio

sintiendo como algo en el pecho se le desmoronaba. Desde ese día el trato de Kenny hacia Mona

se congelo, él dejo de recibir la comida que ella le ofrecía y lentamente incluso le retiro el saludo,

Mona no entendió que había pasado o que había hecho ella para que Kenny se comportara así con

ella, después de algunos intentos por averiguar el porqué, ella termino por aceptar el

comportamiento de Kenny y no volvió a insistir, algo dentro del pecho de Mona también se

rompió cuando tuvo que resignarse a dejar a su amigo.

Un año después de que Kenny y Mona cortaran relación, la familia Zoe fue bendecida con el

nacimiento de su unigénita, una hermosa niña castaña, con la belleza de la mamá pero con la nariz

del papá, Hanji Zoe.

\--De regreso al presente--

Hanji miraba curiosa como el excéntrico vecino Kenny arrastraba a un chico hasta su

departamento, le pareció curioso que el vecino a quien todos temían hiciera eso, quizá era cierto

lo que los chicos de los otros departamentos decían "Kenny es un monstruo y come niños". Por

cierto, la otra persona lo suficientemente temeraria para dirigirle la palabra a Kenny era Hanji.

-¿Qué tanto miras mocosa- Le soltó Kenny

-Hola señor Kenny-dijo sonriente -¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Es su hijo? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Se va a

quedar mucho tiempo? ¿Puede ser mi amigo?-soltó la niña sin miedo.

-Que mocosa tan molesta eres, tu madre no te ha educado bien, no te metas en mis asuntos-Le

dijo mientras jalaba al muchacho para entrar en el departamento, antes de entrar el muchacho de

grandes ojos grises volteo a verla con cara de pocos amigos, a pesar de ello Hanji le ofreció una

sonrisa amable mientras agitaba el brazo y gritaba.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hanji Zoe, vivo en el departamento de enfrente, si necesitas algo no dudes en

tocar, podemos ser amigos-termino de decir mientras Kenny daba un portazo.

\-- Continuara --

*Hola, es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo espero no hacerlo tan mal.

Tome el nombre de la madre de Hanji de una historia de Monocromo en Azul, Suciamente irónico,

mientras que el nombre el padre solo es un nombre de origen francés que encontré y me gusto, tratare de terminar la historia aunque nadie me lea*


	2. Chapter 2

**De cómo se conocieron los chicos**

La llegada del nuevo chico al edificio dejo curiosa a Hanji, así que decidió interrumpir los planes que tenía para ir corriendo a su casa a hablar con su mamá.

-Mamá, mamá-entro gritando

-Calma Hanji, te estoy escuchando, no es necesario que grites- le contestó si madre de forma amable y tranquila con la cara sonriente

-Lo siento, es que acaba de pasar algo muy interesante-dijo de forma tranquila-El vecino Kenny, el que come niños, acaba de llegar arrastrando a un chico, por su estatura calculo que debe de tener mi edad, es muy blanco, creo que nunca había visto a alguien tan blanco, que pena que se lo vayan a comer- dijo atropelladamente

-Querida, ya te he dicho que Kenny no come niños- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro-solo es un poco difícil de tratar, pero te aseguro que es una buena persona.

-Entonces si ese chico no es la cena del vecino, podríamos ir a saludar para presentarnos-

-A Kenny no le gusta mucho interactuar con los vecinos, no creo que sea prudente- dijo Mona recordando cómo repentinamente Kenny se había alejado de ella

-Vamos mamá tu siempre has dicho que un plato de tu mejor pasta puede abrir cualquier puerta-dijo Hanji con cara de suplica

-Bueno, podemos intentarlo, pero me tendrás que ayudar a cocinar-

Hanji asintió con la cabeza mientras que en su rostro reflejaba una enorme sonrisa. Después de la pequeña charla madre e hija se dedicaron a preparar una exquisita pasta para llevarle a su vecino, con el fin de aprovechar la situación e investigar un poco del recién llegado chico, pese a que Hanji quiso salir corriendo una vez cocinada la pasta, su madre la contuvo obligándola a limpiar la cocina que había quedado en mal estado, pese a los pucheros de la menor terminaron limpiando juntas, una vez que todo quedo en orden Hanji y su madre se dispusieron a salir de la casa con un molde lleno de pasta, lo cual le trajo mucho recuerdos a Mona.

**-Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Ackerman-**

-Escucha bien mocoso, no pretendo que a partir de ahora seamos una estúpida familia feliz, pero si te vas a quedar conmigo nos tenemos que llevar un poco mejor-Dijo Kenny mientras soltaba a Levi y lo empujaba ligeramente en un sofá de la estancia

-Tsk – Se limitó a gruñir el menor

-Solo no me fastidies enano, tu tus asuntos y yo los míos, y listo, no tenemos que interactuar de más, encargue que mañana traigan tus cosas- dijo secamente con cara hosca

-Escuela- se limitó a decir el chico de ojos grises

-¿Ah?, es en serio, pretendes que me ponga a buscarte una escuela, como si fuera tu padre, no me hagas reír mocoso-

En esa charla estaban cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, como de costumbre Kenny tomo una navaja que estaba en la mesa alistándola para el caso de necesitar repeler algún ataque enemigo, se asomó lentamente para encontrarse con una sonriente Hanji y una tranquila Mona en la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hola Kenny, buen día- decía Mona cuando fue interrumpida abruptamente por Hanji

-Por favor señor Kenny, no se coma a ese niño, le ofrezco esta deliciosa pasta como intercambio- dijo abruptamente mientras alzaba el molde de pasta frente a la cara de Kenny esperando que este lo tomara

Kenny solo atino a poner una cara de confusión sin saber cómo reacciona ante lo que acababa de decir la mocosa Zoe, rápidamente Mona trato de componer la situación

-Perdona Kenny, los niños y sus historias, parece que en el edificio corre el rumor de que te alimentas con niños y cuando Hanji te vio llegando arrastrando a ese niño creo que se preocupó, ya le dije que solo son historias tontas y veníamos a saludar para que se tranquilice- dijo en un tono dulce Mona

Kenny no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante lo ocurrido, al tener frente a él a la mujer que había despertado su congelado corazón, su ímpetu de sonreír y poner cara de felicidad era casi incontrolable, sin embargo, con la poca sensatez que le quedaba logro mantener la calma y aclarar quién era el chico.

-Pasen- dijo abriendo la puerta y despejando la entrada para que las mujeres Zoe pudieran entrar.

Las invito a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones y le hizo señas a Levi para que tomara asiento en otro de los sillones, mirándolo de forma amenazante para que no se negara, si bien no le agradaba la idea de volver a hablar con Mona, había aprendido de solo ver, que la mocosa no se quedaría quieta hasta no saber quién era el chico misterioso.

-Este es Levi, es hijo de mi hermana Kuchel, mi hermana acaba de fallecer, el mocoso no tiene otros familiares, por lo que me quedare con él hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, para que no lo manden a un orfanato, no quise decírselos en la puerta porque detesto a los vecinos entrometidos- dijo como si nada mirando recriminatoriamente a Hanji

-Lo lamento mucho Kenny- atino a decir sinceramente Mona

-No más que yo- dijo Kenny

-Si me imagino lo complicado que ha de ser perder a una hermana- decía Mona cuando fue interrumpida por Kenny

-No, yo lo siento mal porque ahora me tendré que hacer cargo de este maldito mocoso

Mientras ellos tenían esta pequeña conversación Hanji no dejaba de ver a Levi ofreciéndole una enorme sonrisa, a lo que él solo contestaba con un ceño fruncido, pese a esos gestos la niña no se amedrento y no aparto la vista del joven Ackerman.

-Señor Kenny, ahora que Levi va a vivir aquí irá a la escuela, ¿verdad?- dijo ansiosa- Puede ir a la misma escuela que yo, será muy divertido-

-Kenny, escuela- atino a decir nuevamente el menor, dejando escuchar por primera vez su voz

-No tengo tiempo para ir esas cosas, además no lo necesita-Dijo secamente Kenny

-Dime cariño, ¿Qué edad tienes? y ¿qué grado cursas?-Dijo dulcemente Mona dirigiéndose a Levy

-Doce, estaba en secundaria, pero no he ido a la escuela por dos meses- contesto concretamente el menor de los Ackerman, algo en Mona Zoe lograba abrir hasta a la más cerrada de las personas.

-¿Que? ¿Doce años? Pero si te ves de mi edad, debe de ser porque eres un poco enano- Interrumpió Hanji recibiendo una mirada asesina de por parte de Levi como respuesta

-Estúpida cuatro ojos- soltó Levi

-Hanji- reprendió su madre

Kenny solo carcajeó estruendosamente ante al comentario de la niña

-Bueno, si a tu tio no le molesta, yo podría ayudar a que entres a la secundaria local, además puedo ayudarte a estudiar para que te niveles- dijo amablemente Mona

Levi volteo a ver a Kenny, el mayor comprendiendo la mirada fría como una súplica y no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

-Está bien, si tanto insistes mocoso, puedes ir a la escuela, Mona te puede ayudar-

-Bueno en ese caso, mañana vendré a verte Levi, para preparar los documentos y quedar de acuerdo en algunos detalles, el lunes podremos ir reunirnos a hablar con los directivos de la escuela-

Después de la pequeña charla las Zoe se despidieron dejando la pasta que habían preparado para sobre la mesa de la sala, cuando salieron del departamento Kenny tomo el molde sintiendo un poco de nostalgia en el pecho y lo acerco a Levi estirando la mano.

-Come esto mocoso, es una de las mejores cosas que probaras en tu jodida vida-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No preguntes mocoso, solo come-

-Nunca te había visto tan blando con alguien-

-Cállate y sirve esto para los dos, la cocina esta por allá, yo voy a hacer unas llamadas, más te vale dejarme una porción mocoso-

**-Continuara-**

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 2, quiero agradecerles por darse el tiempo de leer, de verdad me hacen muy feliz, me alegran la triste vida

**(****｡●****́****‿****●̀****｡****)**


End file.
